Getting to Know you More
by M. L. Discordia
Summary: This story follows Rukia and Juushiro as they enjoy their vacations on a tropical island. Bonds grow stronger, and new feelings start to emerge as they spend time together without worrying about work or shinigami duties.
1. Chapter 1

Getting to Know you More

Ch. 1 –Vacation time!

Ukitake Juushiro, captain of the 13th division, sat in his office, looking intently at the letter he just received from the 1st division.

_Captain of the 13__th__ division, Ukitake Juushiro_, he read, _you are hereby granted vacation on the living world for the period of four (4) weeks-_ that long?- _Given your unusual circumstances, your lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia, will be accompanying you, in order to tend to your needs and communicate with us should your health fail._

Do I even have a choice as if I want to go? -_Please note that this vacation is __**mandatory**_– I guess not-, _and your trip and accommodations have been already arranged for you and your companion. You are expected to leave for the living world in three (3) days' time from the moment you receive this letter._

Ukitake sighed. He felt it wasn't fair for him to leave for that long, as he was always away recovering because of his illness, but orders are orders. And it wasn't like he wasn't expecting this to happen. All captains from the other divisions had already been given vacations, and only he remained. It was a 'reward for your efforts and undying loyalty' his friend, Kyoraku, now captain commander of the Gotei 13, had said.

What he wasn't expecting, though, was to have his lieutenant go with him. He felt sorry because she had no choice as if she wanted to go, and he also felt that she might not be able to fully enjoy herself if his illness ever decided to appear. He really hoped he wouldn't get sick, so Rukia could enjoy herself too.

As if on cue, he felt his lieutenant's reiatsu approaching to his office.

-Come in, Kuchiki-san- he said before she even knocked.

-Ukitake-taichou- Rukia greeted as she walked into the office. She had a stack of documents with her.

-Kuchiki-san!- Ukitake greeted back -I was just about to go look for you!- Rukia looked at him as she handed him the new pile of paperwork.

-Do you need something, Taichou?- she asked

-I was assigned vacation time in the living world- he said as he offered his lieutenant a seat.

Rukia smiled at him as she sat on a chair –That is great, Taichou! You deserve it!- Ukitake motioned for her to wait, as he wasn't done talking.

-You were assigned as my companion and caretaker, Kuchiki-san- Ukitake said as he went through the stack of documents Rukia had just given him.

Rukia looked at her captain -Huh? Me? Why? Weren't the vacations only for the captains?- she asked, incredulous

-They say that someone needs to take care of me and contact Soul Society if my… illness decides to attack, so they made an exception- Ukitake sighed and gave Rukia an apologetic smile –I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san, to have to impose on you like this…-

Rukia cut him off -Do not apologize for things that are not your fault, Taichou- she said with a small smile –Plus, I would be honored to go with you- she added. She immediately saw a change in her captain's face, as if a burden had been lifted off him.

-I'm glad to hear that- Ukitake said, relieved. He couldn't help but notice how Rukia's eyes brightened the moment he said she was also going on vacation.

Rukia made her way home while reading the pamphlets describing their trip that they had been provided. So far, she had learned that their destination was a tropical island somewhere on the other side of the world. From the pictures, she could see it was a very beautiful place to go to. She smiled. She really was looking forward to the trip now.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't help but notice the swing in his sister's steps as she walked into the dinner room that night. As soon as she saw him, she bowed and greeted him with a small, yet bright smile.

-Good evening, Nii-sama- Rukia said

-Good evening, Rukia- Byakuya answered as he motioned for Rukia to have a seat. Soon, the maids arrived with the mouthwatering dishes that had been prepared for dinner.

They ate in silence, until Rukia spoke

-Nii-sama…- Byakuya looked at her, an obvious invitation to continue.

-Ukitake-taichou has been assigned a vacation… -she started and Byakuya gave her a questioning look- …I am expected to go with him- Rukia added. Byakuya nodded, and Rukia saw a flicker of some emotion pass through her brother's grey eyes, but it was gone before she could pinpoint what it was.

-Why are you expected to go with him?- Byakuya asked. When he had been given a vacation, it had been him only. Surely there had to be an explanation.

Rukia looked at her brother with a bittersweet smile.

-I am going as his companion and caretaker, Nii-sama- she started –Kyoraku-soutaicho is aware that Ukitake-taichou's illness may strike back anytime, so he made an exception for Ukitake-taichou, and decided to have me go with him so I can care for him and communicate with Soul Society should his illness come back-

Byakuya nodded. It made sense. Ukitake's illness was very unpredictable and it is better to be safe than sorry, he thought -When are you leaving?- he asked

Rukia chewed on her food and swallowed before answering –in three days- she said as she looked at her brother.

Byakuya took a sip of his green tea -How long will you be gone for?-

-I will be gone for four weeks- Rukia replied and looked at her tea cup.

That long?-Where will you be going?- Byakuya asked.

Rukia suddenly felt like she was being interrogated by her brother. –Umm, we will be going to a tropical island- she said as she took a sip of her tea to try to calm her nerves –a place called Aruba-

Byakuya closed his eyes –very well- he said –Both Ukitake-taichou and you deserve a break, and it might also be good for Ukitake-taichou's health-

Rukia smiled –Thank you, Nii-sama- she said and then she frowned a bit, her eyes clouded with worry –I hope this trip helps his health. Ukitake-taichou has been getting sick more frequently lately-

Byakuya looked at her, an understanding look crossing his features –Maybe a change of environment will do him good- he couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy towards the captain, since he had lost his dear wife to a similar illness. He respected his sempai very much, but couldn't help but feel bad as he knew almost firsthand the pain Ukitake often had to go through.

Rukia seemed to have noticed his sudden wave of nostalgia and changed the topic, asking how his day went. After a long conversation they finally decided to call it a night and headed to their respective quarters.

Rukia was happy. She truly was. Things were finally starting to look good in Soul Society. After all the fighting and bloodshed, they could finally rejoice in the peace they fought so hard for. Now she could actually say she feels proud of herself. Her relationship with her brother had drastically changed for the better as they got know each other better and became closer. She finally had a seated position as the lieutenant of the 13th division. She even had achieved Bankai. And now, she was going on vacation!

Rukia couldn't help the girlish scream she let out, though she immediately felt her brother's reiatsu spike. She understood the message. _Silence, I want to sleep_. She sighed.

Damn paper thin walls. Damn her loud voice.

* * *

The next two days went by quickly, with the 13th division hastily making arrangements for the absence of their captain and lieutenant. Ukitake decided that he would leave Kiyone and Sentaro in charge while he and Rukia were gone, as they were already used to dealing with all the captain's responsibilities due to his frequent absences.

Then, the day of the trip arrived, and Rukia found herself running to the Senkaimon, with two of the house staff trying to keep up with her as they carried her suitcase and bag. Usually, Rukia wouldn't have let them carry anything for her, but she couldn't care less at the moment. She was _late_. She quickened her pace, and soon caught sight of the gate, her captain already there, trying to calm Kiyone and Sentaro, whom had offered to help him with his bags and seemed to be fighting over who carried their captain's bags.

-Good morning, Ukitake-taichou!- she spoke –Excuse my lateness- Juushiro looked at her with a small smile. He was wearing clothes from the living world, a pair of dark blue jeans, black dress shoes, and a dark green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Rukia was shocked. Her captain looked younger and handsome, his charming heightening his youthful look. The black haired girl couldn't help but blush a bit.

-Good morning to you too, Kuchiki-san!- he said as he looked at his lieutenant. She wore a long, dark purple skirt that flowed down to her ankles, a white short-sleeved blouse, and white sandals. She looked rather cute, he thought, but didn't voice it -Please don't worry about it, we just got here too!- he said as he turned his head to see Kiyone and Sentaro still fighting. He sighed.

-Hey, what are you doing with that case?! _I'm_ the one who offered to help Ukitake-taichou first!- Kiyone said as she tried to snatch a small, black case from Sentaro's hands, but Sentaro just moved it away from her reach.

-No! _I_ offered before you did!- Sentaro retorted, an angry vein pulsating in his forehead.

Kiyone's eyebrow twitched. She reached for the case again -No, _I _did!- she said as she tried to yank the case off Sentaro's hands.

-I did!- and so they began a tug of war for the case until Juushiro put a stop to it.

-Please stop, guys- he said as he put a hand on the case. Kiyone and Sentaro immediate blurted out a river of apologies as they let go of the case and bowed many times. Ukitake just smiled. Those two would never change.

Ukitake turned to Rukia –let's go, Kuchiki-san- he said as he walked to the Senkaimon.

Rukia ran to catch up with him –Hai, Ukitake-taichou-

They could hear Kiyone and Sentaro wish them a good trip as they crossed the gate.

Soon, they found themselves talking to Urahara Kisuke, who would provide them with their respective gigais and traveling documents.

-Here- Kisuke said as he handed each of them a little book –Those are your passports, your identity documents while you are in the real world- he explained and gave them their plane tickets, credit card, cell phones, and cash. He also gave them instructions as to what to do in the airport, since he figured they might have no clue.

Kisuke looked at the clock hanging on the wall –Your taxi should be here now to take you to the airport- he said as he stood up and guided Juushiro and Rukia outside, Jinta and Tessai following behind with their luggage.

Rukia and Ukitake quickly thanked Urahara and left for the airport. They arrived fairly early, so after they checked in at airline counter and went through the security check, they decided to get themselves some tea at a small café nearby.

They quickly ordered their drinks to a waitress who couldn't keep her eyes off the white haired man, who seemed completely oblivious to this. Rukia couldn't help but laugh as she saw the waitress wink at Juushiro, earning her a look from her captain.

-What's so funny, Kuchiki-san?- he asked her, genuinely curious.

-That girl was making moves on you, Ukitake-taichou- she said

Ukitake's eyes widened a bit –hahahah- he laughed as he scratched the back of his head –I don't think so- he said.

Rukia laughed even more –I think she was!- she said with a smile -It was very obvious, taichou! You will see when she comes back-

Soon, the waitress returned with their order. Juushiro and Rukia had both decided on jasmine green tea, and Rukia ordered a plate of fresh fruit to go along with it. Juushiro thanked the waitress with a small smile, making the poor waitress blush to her ears. Rukia laughed again as soon as the waitress left.

-You see, taichou?- Rukia said grinning in victory.

Ukitake chose to ignore the comment and took a sip of his tea. They spent a couple of minutes in silence until Rukia pushed the plate of fruit in front of him.

-Come on, taichou! You have to eat! You have been getting sick more often so you have to eat more!- Rukia scolded him –You have lost some weight- she noted.

Juushiro's eyes widened. Was it that obvious? –Alright, alright. I will eat, Kuchiki-san- Ukitake said. He wasn't hungry, but he knew his lieutenant to be a very stubborn person, and she would stop at nothing until she saw him eat.

Rukia smiled at him, relieved. She couldn't help but worry about her captain.

They talked for a while. Juushiro laughed when Rukia told him about Byakuya's reaction to the trip. Byakuya was very overprotective of his adopted sister, but interrogating was a bit over the edge, he thought.

They eventually left to wait at the boarding gate, where they were soon called to board the plane. They quickly found their assigned seats and Rukia sat down next to the window while Juushiro put away her bag and his case.

Soon, the plane was moving and took off. Rukia looked through the window, amazed by how everything seemed so tiny from inside the plane. Juushiro, on the other hand, was reading the documents he had gotten from Kisuke. Instructions on how to use the credit cards and phones. He noticed a white envelope tucked between the papers. A letter? He checked it. On the back he found his name written in beautiful, ornate handwriting. He opened the envelope, carefully unfolded the letter and began reading.

_Ukitake-sempai,_

_After being notified by my sister that she will be accompanying you during your vacation, I decided to go talk to Kyoraku-soutaichou regarding your trip. As we spoke I arrived to the conclusion that your designed hotel was unbefitting for my sister to stay in, therefore I arranged for a different one, more fit for both of you to stay in. _

_Please consider this gesture as a thank you gift for all you have done for my sister. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

Inside the envelope, together with the letter, Juushiro found the reservation paper and pamphlets for the new hotel. He bit back a laugh, while making a mental note to thank Byakuya for suck generous gift, even though he knew the Kuchiki head wouldn't have done it had Rukia not been assigned to come. He soon decided to busy himself with one of the few books he brought with him, as he was growing bored. He looked at Rukia one last time before he started reading and found her drawing on a small sketchbook. She look like she was in deep concentration so he turned back to his book.

After a while his reading was disturbed when he felt something weight down on his right shoulder. He looked to see it was Rukia, who was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful that he did not want to disturb, so he just smiled and turned back to reading his book.

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep, she realized, as she was feeling a bit groggy. As she came to her senses she realized that her head was resting on her captain's shoulder. She immediately raised her head and couldn't help the blush that spread through her face. She sighed in relief when she saw he was asleep.

He seemed to have fallen asleep while reading, as he still held the book in his hands, which were resting in his lap. She slowly pried the book from his hands, and covered him with a blanket that had been provided. Rukia looked at him closely. She was used to seeing her captain take naps, but those were mostly due to his illness. It was the first time she ever saw him sleep with such a peaceful and carefree expression.

Rukia quickly rummaged through the bag she had put underneath the seat in front of her and produced a small camera. She swiftly turned off the flash and snapped a picture. It would serve as evidence that the trip was a good thing for him. She put away the camera and covered herself with her blanket. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep almost immediately.

It was hours later that she woke up, her head again leaning on Juushiro's shoulder, who was still asleep. She hastily straightened herself, and asked a stewardess for the time until landing, who told her they still had two more hours before arriving to their destination. She decided to take out her sketchbook and resume drawing.

An hour went by and she got bored of drawing, so she pulled out a book to read from her bag. Soon, she heard the captain announce that they will soon be landing. Rukia looked at her captain, who was still asleep, and decided it was time to wake him up.

She put a hand on Juushiro's shoulder and slowly shook him –Taichou- she called –We are about to land, please wake up- she got a whine in response.

-Mmm, five more minutes, please- he mumbled and turned his head away from Rukia. Said girl smiled, her eyes widened a bit in surprise. Her taichou was usually a very light sleeper, but right now he wasn't even budging. She shook him harder.

-Ukitake-taichou- she called again until she saw him turn his head to face her and open his eyes.

-Kuchiki-san…?- he said sleepily.

Rukia smiled at him -You finally woke up, taichou!- she exclaimed –I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes!- she said with a laugh

Juushiro gave her a surprised look –You did?- he asked. Rukia nodded in response. He felt his face get warmer as he scratched the back of his neck –I apologize, Kuchiki-san, I must have been deeply asleep- he said.

Rukia just smiled at him –It's ok, taichou. You looked like you really needed to sleep-

Juushiro gave an embarrassed laugh –I guess I did-

* * *

-Our deepest apologies, madam. We will do what we can to find your missing suitcase-

Rukia sighed and stomped her foot on the floor. Everything was going fine until she realized that her suitcase had not arrived.

Just great. Fucking _great_.

Rukia immediately went to the airline counter and filled the necessary forms for reporting a missing baggage. The attendant apologized profusely and said that if they did not find her suitcase in three days they would send her a compensation check.

She honestly couldn't care less about the check. What she cared about was the fact that she had almost no clothes on her carry-on luggage, only a fresh pair of underwear and a change of clothing.

Juushiro could sense his lieutenant's anger, so he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder –calm down, Kuchiki-san- he said –getting angry will get you nowhere right now. The best we can do is head to the hotel and go buy you some clothes tomorrow- he offered with a smile

Rukia visibly relaxed. Somehow her captain's smile always managed to ease off her anger or anxieties away. Plus, he was right, they were just wasting time in there. –You are right, taichou- she said.

As soon as they left the baggage area they saw a tall man holding a sign that said 'Ukitake & Kuchiki'. They greeted the driver who took their bags and led them to an expensive looking car.

Soon, they arrived to their hotel. Ukitake tipped the driver while Rukia looked at the hotel's structure, amazed by its splendor.

The building was very tall, with white walls, and consisted mostly of reflective glass. The main entranced surrounded by palm trees, fountains and lights. She could see people on the balconies chatting, drinking, or smoking a cigarette.

She heard Juushiro call her, and she saw he had already given the bellman their bags, and was walking into the lobby. She quickly followed behind.

Juushiro gave the receptionist their reservation form. The man quickly read it and typed the reservation number into the computer. His eyes widened

-Oh! You're our special guests!- the receptionist exclaimed with a smile –Welcome to the Seven Wonders Beach Resort!- he said as he handed them the card keys to their room and got out of the counter, signaling for another member of the staff to take over –Please follow me, I will take you to the Master Suite-

Rukia and Juushiro followed the man into the elevator. On their way to the room the receptionist explained all the benefits of the master suite. Rukia and Juushiro's eyes widened as the man spoke.

The suite took up one whole floor, which was the very last one. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big kitchen, living room, huge closets, a Jacuzzi, and a private swimming pool.

Damn that Byakuya, Juushiro thought, he really went over the board this time.

The receptionist opened the door to the suite and led them in and told them their baggage would arrive soon. Juushiro thanked the man and closed the door after he left.

He took the time to look around the suite. Big wasn't enough of a word to describe it. It was huge! The living room was tastefully decorated with beige leather couches that sat around a big flat-screen TV. The walls were painted in white and soft earthy tones. A small glass coffee table was placed between the couches and the TV.

Next to the living room was the kitchen. It was big and spacious, and it was fully equipped. He went to check the fridge and to his surprise it was fully stocked.

At the end of the living room he saw glass doors, which led to the balcony. He would've gone to see it, but a yawn escaped his lips and he realized he was really tired even though he had slept through the entire flight.

He looked at Rukia, who had also been looking around the suite, her eyes wide as saucers.

-H-how did the 1st division afford this?- Rukia asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Juushiro laughed –We were actually supposed to stay in another hotel, but as soon as your brother caught wind of that he changed our hotel for one more 'befitting of a Kuchiki-

Rukia looked at her captain, her mouth hanging open –Nii-sama did that?- she asked.

Juushiro nodded and another yawn escaped his lips, though he covered it with his hand –I guess we should sleep. It is kind of late-

Rukia nodded. She too was tired. She had no idea that traveling could be that exhausting

-Which room do you want, Kuchiki-san?- Juushiro asked her.

Rukia immediately pointed to the room next to the balcony –I'll take that one- she said as she grabbed her bags

Juushiro nodded –I guess I will take the other one- he said as he grabbed his suitcase and his bags and headed for his room –Good night, Kuchiki-san- he said as he opened the door to his room.

-Good night, Ukitake-taichou- she answered as she walked into the room. She turned on the lights and was greeted by a huge bedroom with a king-size bed. She was too tired to look around so she just opened her carry-on baggage and looked for something to sleep on

-DAMN!- she yelled. Soon, she heard hurried steps and a worried Juushiro knocked on her door.

-Kuchiki-san! Is everything all right?- he asked. A couple of seconds later Rukia opened the door, and poked her face out, blushing.

-It's nothing taichou…-she said while looking at her feet –it just that my pajamas are in my suitcase that didn't arrive, and I don't have anything to sleep on.

Juushiro smiled at her –Wait a moment- he said as he walked to his bedroom. He quickly came back with a white shirt –If you don't mind you can use this shirt- he offered

Rukia blushed, but grabbed the shirt her captain offered. She wasn't fond of sleeping without clothes so she took what he offered –Thank you, Ukitake-taichou. Are you sure you don't mind me using your clothes?- she asked.

Juushiro looked at her –Of course I don't! Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow, Kuchiki-san!- he said –sleep well-

Rukia smiled at her captain –Thank you. You too taichou- she said and closed the door.

She quickly changed into the shirt her captain gave her. It was big on her, it reached a bit above her knees. She pulled the covers of the bed and climbed in. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it with one hand, and pulled the covers over herself with the other.

As she tried to fall asleep she caught a nice scent, which she realized was coming from the shirt. It was a soft, yet manly scent, of slight cinnamon and wood. _Is this how Ukitake-taichou smells?_ she thought. She felt herself blush to her ears. This is her captain she was thinking about!

She couldn't help it though –He smells good…- she muttered as the scent slowly lulled her to a nice, deep sleep.

* * *

Hi everyone!

This is my first Bleach fanfic!

For some reason I recently became obsessed with this pairing, and since there isn't enough Ukitake/Rukia out there, I decided to make my own!

I hope you enjoy my story!

M. L Discordia


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Juushiro woke up rather early. He glanced at the clock in his nigh table. It read 6:00am. He tried to go back to sleep to no avail. His biological clock worked way too well. He slowly pulled the covers off himself and sat up, wincing a bit when his feet touched the cold floor.

A yawn broke through his lips as he stretched his limbs, sighing in pleasure as a few bones popped and his muscles stretched. He stood up, picked up his suitcase and placed it on the bed. He withdrew his toiletries from it and walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

He eventually emerged from the bathroom, a large, fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. He carefully dried his long white locks with a smaller towel.

Feeling lazy, he quickly pulled out a plain blue yukata from his suitcase and got dressed.

A loud growl from his stomach told him it was time to eat something, so he left the room and went to the kitchen. He checked the fridge to see which ingredients he had available and to his surprise found many Japanese ingredients and spices inside.

With a smile he quickly got to work. After almost an hour, breakfast was finished, so he decided it was time to wake up Rukia, as he didn't want her to have a cold breakfast.

He walked to her bedroom and knocked twice on the door –Kuchiki-san?- he called. No answer. He knocked again. He heard footsteps approach the door. Rukia opened the door and looked at her captain with a sleepy gaze. Her hair was sticking out in odd angles and she was trying to stifle a yawn with one of her hands.

Rukia's eyes widened when she realized her captain was standing in front of her door –Ukitake-taichou!- she said startled and bowed –Good morning- she added as she tried to sound formal.

Juushiro found it adorable, especially because she was blushing so much. She looked like a lost bunny –Good morning to you too- he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder -There is no need for formalities, Kuchiki-san. We are not at work- he added with a smile.

Rukia visibly relaxed –Do you need something, taichou?- she asked

–I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready. Hurry up and get ready before it gets cold!- Juushiro told her.

The girl's eyes sparkled at the mention of food –I'll go get ready, sir!- she said quickly –Give me ten minutes!- she added as she closed her door. She located her toothbrush and hairbrush and quickly brushed her teeth and untangled her hair. She emerged from her room and went to help her captain, but found he had already set the table and was waiting for her.

Juushiro looked at Rukia and offered her a seat -Please sit down, Kuchiki-san, the food's getting cold-

Rukia looked at the food. Rice, miso soup, fish and pickled vegetables. It looked delicious –Did you order this from the restaurant, taichou?- she asked curiously.

Juushiro shook his head –No. I made it myself- he said, and Rukia's eyes widened. Her captain had cooked breakfast? –I woke up rather early this morning so I had more than enough time to fix ourselves something- he explained.

Rukia looked at him amazed –I never knew you can cook, taichou!- she exclaimed.

Juushiro let out a soft laugh –You have to learn how to do certain things when you live alone, Kuchiki-san- he explained –Now, let's eat! I'm famished- he emphasized by patting his stomach.

They both grabbed their chopsticks, and with a quick 'itadakimasu' they began to eat.

Rukia was again surprised, the food was a delicious as it looked –You are a great cook, Ukitake-taichou! The food is absolutely delicious!- she complimented him.

Juushiro felt himself blush a bit –You flatter me too much, Kuchiki-san!- he said –But I'm glad that you enjoy my food- he smiled at her.

As soon as they were done eating Juushiro stood up to clear the table but Rukia snatched the plates away from his reach.

-Sit down, taichou. You already made breakfast, let me do the dishes now- she said.

Juushiro reluctantly agreed, but still helped her carry the dishes to the sink –What do you want to do today, Kuchiki-san?- he asked Rukia.

Rukia stopped washing the dishes and put a soapy finger underneath her chin, thinking –Umm, I think I should first buy myself some clothes, we can decide what to later afterwards- she said

Juushiro's eyes widened a bit –Oh, that's right! I'll go change then!- he said and went to his room.

Rukia finished the dishes and ran to her bathroom for a quick shower. She then pulled out her change of clothes from her carry-on luggage, which was a pale yellow sundress which reached a bit under her knees, and she put on the sandals she had been wearing the day before. She grabbed her purse with her wallet and phone and left her room.

She walked to the living room, where she found her captain sitting on the couch, waiting for her. He was wearing khaki shorts with a short sleeved hoodie shirt. He had tied his hair into a low ponytail.

Juushiro felt Rukia's gaze on him and turned to her with a small, gentle smile –You are ready, Kuchiki-san?- he said as he stood up from the couch.

Rukia nodded dumbly. When had her captain become so handsome? She blushed –Let's go!- she said, hoping to cover her embarrassment, and ran for the door.

Juushiro followed her, a warm smile on his lips. She's so energetic today, he thought as he followed her out of the suite.

The receptionist at the lobby told them that the hotel has many clothing stores in the shopping area, so they headed there. On the way though, Rukia stopped and looked at Juushiro

-Umm, taichou- Rukia called -I might take a while shopping, and I don't want to bore you, so you can go do whatever you want until I'm done- she offered with a smile. She knew very well that men aren't fond of shopping.

Juushiro shook his head –I don't mind at all going with you, Kuchiki-san- he said.

Rukia looked at the white-haired man –Are you sure, taichou?- she asked –I don't want you to have a bad experience…- she said.

-Nonsense, Kuchiki-san- he said as an answer –I take it you had a bad experience going shopping with a man?- he asked

Rukia sighed and proceeded to tell him how she had once gone shopping with Ichigo as they resumed their way to the stores. That damn carrot-top wouldn't stop complaining about how long she was taking so she punched him and he started yelling obscenities at her in return. In the end they got kicked out of the mall and they ended up not talking to each other for a good three days. Stupid Ichigo.

They walked in front of the many stores, looking at the windows, and Rukia would occasionally walk into one and buy a couple of things.

She was surprised when Juushiro followed her into one of the stores and picked out a dress for her. It was a long, pale lavender sundress made in a very light fabric, with delicate lace patterns on the bottom, and straps that tied around the neck.

-You should get this, Kuchiki-san- Juushiro said as he held the dress out for her to see.

Rukia blushed, shaking her head as she waved her hands in front of her –I don't think it will look good on me, Ukitake-taichou- she said

Juushiro frowned a bit –Nonsense- he said –I'm sure you will look great on it!- he added as he gently shoved the dress into Rukia's arms, who was looking at him dumbly, the blush still dusting her cheeks –Now, be a good kid and try it on!- he said as he guided her into the fitting rooms, patting her head as he lead her.

Rukia frowned and pushed Juushiro's hand away from her head –I'm not a child, taichou!- she whined, but went to try on the dress anyway. Juushiro just smiled and sat down to wait for her. She emerged a few minutes later, the dress in her hands and a small smile on her lips. She looked around, trying to find her captain, and saw him sitting down on a couch -Taichou,- she called –I'm done-

Juushiro turned to look at her -So?- he asked with a small smile.

–I really like it, taichou. I will buy it- Rukia answered

Juushiro grinned–You see?- he said –I knew you would like it- he was disappointed, though, that Rukia didn't show him how the dress looks on her, but didn't show it.

They made their way to the cash, and soon they were out of the store.

During the next hour, Rukia quickly went from store to store, quickly choosing the clothes she wanted and paying for them before moving onto her next target. Her captain helped her with some of the bags, much against her protests.

They were back in their suite, and Juushiro had offered to make tea while Rukia put away her new clothes.

Rukia worked swiftly, taking clothes out of their bags and hanging them into hooks and then putting them away in the closet. She even arranged them by color. Not many people knew this, but she was a bit of a clean and order freak. The only 'mess' she allowed herself to have was the Chappy plushies she left scattered around her room.

She made her bed and folded the shirt her captain had lent her the night before. She brought the shirt closer to her and inhaled deeply. Her captain's musky scent hit her senses and she smiled. He really did smell good.

-The tea's ready, Kuchiki-san!- Juushiro's voice snapped her out of her daydream. Her eyes widened and a deep blush made its way to her cheeks. _What is wrong with you, Kuchiki Rukia?!_, she yelled inside of her mind, _this is Ukitake-taichou you're thinking about!_ –H-hai!- she stuttered as she left her bedroom, at the same time trying to dispel her thoughts.

She found her captain setting the teapot and cups on the table. He motioned for her to sit down and she complied. She handed him his shirt with a thank you before she grabbed the teapot and with quick precision poured tea into both of their cups as he went into his room to put the shirt away. Ukitake thanked her with a smile that made her blush. She quickly brought the teacup to her lips and took a big sip, which she almost spat.

-O-ow!- she winced and caressed her now burnt lips –It's too hot!- she then heard her captain laugh. Rukia glared at him in return –It isn't funny, Ukitake-taichou!- she pouted, her now slightly swollen lips emphasizing the gesture.

Ukitake looked at her, his smile wider –I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san- he gave her an apologetic smile –You just looked so cute, I couldn't resist- he spoke without thinking, and blushed a bit after he heard himself.

Rukia's faces was as red as Renji's hair –Taichou!- she exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands, embarrassed –Don't say embarrassing stuff like that!-

Juushiro found her reaction even more endearing –Now you look even cuter- he said, his eyes closed and a huge smile on his lips

-Taichouuu!-

That day, Ukitake Juushiro found out he really enjoyed teasing his lieutenant.

-Taichou! Come join me!- Rukia's yelling snapped his attention away from the book he was currently reading. He looked up at her and found her several meters away from him, at the edge of the beach waving at him.

-I think I'll pass for now- he said. He was currently sitting under a big umbrella. He didn't want to move out of the shade because he didn't want a repeat of the last time he had been at the beach. A few minutes under the sun had him fainting from overheating. It was at times like this that he wished more than ever to be healthy. Cursed illness.

A sudden rush of cold water washing over his body stopped his thoughts. He yelped and looked up. He saw Rukia holding a now empty bucket on top of him, a mischievous smile on her lips.

-Gotcha!- she beamed

Juushiro ran a hand through his now wet hair –Kuchiki-san…- he whined –what was that for?- he felt Rukia grab one of his hands and pull him until he stood up. He looked at her and found she was frowning –Kuchiki-san?-

-Stop thinking about your illness, taichou!- she scolded. His eyes widened, how did she know? –I can see it written on your face!- she said as she pulled him along, walking towards the water –come on! The water's cold, it should keep you cooled down, taichou!-

-B-but, Kuchiki-san…!- he complained

-Do you want another bucket of water?- she threatened, holding the bucket in front of him to emphasize her threat.

Juushiro gulped and shook his head.

Rukia beamed and pulled on his hand -Come on, taichou! Enjoy this moment to its fullest! If you begin to feel bad, just tell me and we will go back, okay?-

Green eyes widened, and a smile broke through his lips –Okay… AH!- he was about to thank her but felt her push him so hard he lost his balance and fell straight into the cold seawater. He quickly emerged and found her laughing, a hand holding her stomach and the other wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes. His eyebrow twitched.

He caught his lieutenant off guard and slung her over his shoulder. He heard her yelp.

-Wha-taichou! Put me down!- she whined.

-Okay- he said. And he unceremoniously dropped her in the water. She eeped and looked at her captain with surprise written on her face, but eventually smiled when she saw him laugh –Gotcha!- he said as he offered Rukia a hand to help her up.

She graciously took it. Only to pull him into the water. Juushiro fell on his butt, his eyes wide. Rukia looked at him, her eyes filled with mirth –No, I gotcha!- she said.

Both laughed out loud.

They played in the water for what seemed like hours, Juushiro's illness long forgotten.

When the sun began to set, they decided to call it a day, and headed back to their hotel suite. They both went to shower, and were soon eating dinner they had ordered from the restaurant.

-Ne, Ukitake-taichou- Rukia called. Juushiro looked up from his food –Thank you for today. I had lots of fun- she admitted with a smile.

Juushiro smiled in return –It is I who should be thanking you- violet eyes widened –if you hadn't pushed me to go with you I wouldn't have left the shade. It is the first time in hundreds of years that I enjoyed myself so much- he admitted as he went back to his food.

-I'm glad, taichou- Rukia answered with a big smile –I really am- she said as she studied his face. Her captain seemed to be blushing, or was it sunburn? Without thinking, she reached to touch his face.

Ukitake stiffened. What is she doing? –Kuchiki-san?-

Rukia frowned a bit and met Juushiro's wide eyes. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly retreated her hand –I-I'm sorry, Ukitake-taichou!- she apologized –I just wanted to make sure you didn't get sunburn-

Ukitake nodded –I see- he said as he reached a hand to touch his face –Now that you say it, I do feel kind of warm-

-Yes you are- Rukia confirmed –But it's not a fever. Does it hurt when you touch your face?- she asked.

The white-haired man shook his head –No. But my shoulders feel like they are on fire- he complained –Just having a shirt on hurts-

Rukia looked at the clock hanging from the wall. 8:26pm –The stores must be closed by now, but I'll buy some aloe tomorrow for your sunburn- she explained –It will greatly help-

-Thanks for your concern, Kuchiki-san, but I don't think it will be necessary. I can handle this on my own- Juushiro said, but yelped in pain when Rukia let one of her hands fall on his right shoulder.

She smirked a bit at his reaction –Nonsense, I will go buy aloe tomorrow- she said, her tone final.

Juushiro sighed and gave a resigned smile –Okay-

They finished their food and Juushiro felt violet eyes looking at him. He looked to her to find her staring at him with a shy gaze –Want to watch a movie before bed, taichou?- she offered –If you are okay with it, of course- she really hoped he agreed. She wasn't sleepy at all and didn't want to watch a movie on her own.

-That would be lovely, Kuchiki-san- he answered as he got up and picked up the dishes –Why don't you go ahead and choose a movie while I do the dishes?-

Rukia jumped from her chair –Okay!- she said as she walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

By the time her captain joined her in the living room, she had already chosen a movie.

Juushiro sat down next to her on the couch –What are we watching?- he asked. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

-No clue, taichou. None of the movies sparked my interest, so I picked out a random one. It's called _Titanic_- she explained.

-Oh… Okay, then- he said and Rukia pushed the play button.

The movie was finishing, and Rukia was on the verge of tears. Had she been alone, she would've been crying already, but she refused to show such weakness in front of her captain. Still, she couldn't help but feel sad for Jack's desperate attempts to save his beloved Rose.

Finally, Rukia burst into tears when Jack's frozen body sank into the depths of the ocean. She covered her face with one of her hands and drew her knees close to her chest.

Juushiro looked at her and became worried the moment her saw her cheeks glistening with tears –Kuchiki-san?- he said worriedly –What's the matter?- he asked as he hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

He saw Rukia hastily wipe her tears –Nothing, taichou- she said –It's just so… Sad!- she exclaimed as fresh tears poured out.

The man couldn't help but agree. Even he felt sad at the moment. Why do humans create things that make them miserable?, he thought –Are you sure you will be okay?- he asked worriedly.

Rukia nodded her head and blushed a bit.

-Wait here, Kuchiki-san- Ukitake said as he walked into his room. He quickly came out with a bag in his hands and handed it to her –Here. I bought this earlier today while you were trying on clothes. It reminded me of you for a reason- he said with a smile –I hope you like it-

Rukia opened the bag and her eyes widened. Inside was a medium size rabbit plushie. It wasn't chappy, but was even cuter! The rabbit was sitting down, its wide eyes and small smile just enhancing its cuteness. Its white soft fur lightly reflected the TV's light.

Violet eyes shone brightly and a huge smile broke through rosy lips –Thank you, taichou!- Rukia exclaimed as she hugged her new soft toy –It is so cute!-

Juushiro couldn't help but smile. Rukia's smile could lit up even the darkest of places. He was even more amazed by how she had gone from crying her eyes out in sadness to jumping from happiness in a matter of seconds. _Women…_

He saw Rukia yawn and decided it was time for bed –Go to sleep, Kuchiki-san- he said as he guided her to her bedroom.

-Thank you, taichou. I really like your gift- she said with a cute smile, still holding her plushie –I will take great care of Shiro-kun-

-Shiro-kun?- he asked curiously

-Yes! Its fur reminds me of your hair, so his name will be Shiro-kun- she answered.

Did she even knew how cute she could be at times? -I'm very glad you like it, Kuchiki-san. Good night- he said and went to his own room. He pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out his sleeping yukata and changed into it. He pulled the covers and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

That night, he dreamt of rabbit plushies holding buckets of water.

* * *

Hi everyone!

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Ukitake's inner conflicts are beginning to show, almost all of them because of his illness. Good thing Rukia's there to help, right?

Please review! I will really appreciate it! That way I can improve my writing and give you a better story!

See you soon!

M. L. Discordia


End file.
